Jane wants Maura to be more then her friend
by Rizzoliandisles123
Summary: When Maura start dating Ian, Jane starts to realise some things that she can't understand yet. Will she ever understand what they mean? Will she ever act on them once she does? Stick around and see.
1. Jane POV

It was a beautiful morning in Boston. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the city was silent. For the first time in a long week there were no cases and Jane Rizzoli was bored to say the least. The only thing she had to do was the paperwork and everyone knew she hated that, it wasn't that she hated writing or anything like that. She just wished that she had some case that would make her heart race with the adrenaline of running after a suspect or even better get the satisfaction of putting someone behind bars. That wasn't the only reason she wished she had a case, the other reason was because she need to be near Maura at all times. Sure they spend time together outside of work but ever since Maura started dating Ian she hadn't really paid attention to Jane and for some reason that was killing her. She didn't knew what was happening to her or why she was having this feelings, when Maura wasn't around her she felt empty and like the time around her move slower than it was supposed. The past few months had been really weird for Jane, ever since Maura stopped being around her that often, she simply missed her so much it actually did hurt. Sometimes she even wondered if Maura thought of her the same way, if she also missed her. Every time Jane saw Maura she could fee her breath get caught in her throat, a grin make its way to her face, the goose bumps starting to form on her skin each time Maura touched her or she heard her sweet and kind voice, she could feel her heart beat faster and she could feel the butterflies on her stomach. She couldn't put the finger to what all that was but whatever it was it felt nice. As she was looking into the familiar spaces of her walls, she heard a knock on her door. She checked the time on her watch and arched her brow. It was 10 pm. _Who the heck could be knocking at my door at this time of the night? It can't be Maura, because she is to busy with Mr. Perfection with an amazingly annoying Australian accent. _ Jane walked towards her door and opened it; she was surprised to see who was standing behind it as she wasn't expecting to see that person.


	2. Maura POV

It had been a few weeks since Maura had spoken to Jane. Truth was she missed me her but she had to be with Ian after all he was her boyfriend. The thing that surprised her was how much she wished he was Jane, she didn't felt platonic feelings towards her best friends or did she? To do this point she didn't knew anything anymore as she sat down on her sofa watching a movie with Ian, she thought back to all the feelings that she had every time she saw Jane. She couldn't understand what it was or even why but every time she saw Jane she felt at peace and forgot all about her problems, she simply felt happy and loved. She could help feeling that way after Jane was so kind and sweet; she had that badass mask so people wouldn't push her and would be scared of her but Maura knew exactly what was underneath that mask. For some reason she loved seeing that side of Jane, the side she only shows her and no one else. Come to think of it there's a lot Jane doesn't show or do to others. She knew Jane would never do half of what she does to Maura to the guys. Which makes her wonder why does she make them? Is it because she loves her or is it because she just wants to be nice for her? For some unknown reason Maura was hoping it would be the first one. She was hoping Jane loved her. But why was she hoping that? Why did she want Jane to hold her and to be in her arms so badly? Why did she wondered how did Jane's lips taste? Why did she wondered how did they felt against her own? Suddenly all the answers to her questions hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in love with her best friend. That's why she kept wondering all that and she constantly thought about Jane and wished Ian was her. She felt bad now because she knew she couldn't keep dating Ian after realizing this. She had to finish things between them and go to Jane. She needed to tell as soon as she could. She looked at Ian with a serious look and cleared her throat.

" Ian we need to talk….." She said as she looked him in the eyes never letting the serious look on her face fall.

Ian looked at Maura and nodded slowly wondering what she wanted to talk about but he knew whatever it was it either had to do with them or something else. "Ok. What about?" He said with a concerned tone in his voice.

Maura looked at him and sighed softly. "Us. Listen this isn't working Ian. You come and go in my life. I know you will be going soon and I need stability in my life. I need to know the person I am with will not leave me and will always be by my side. You won't be by my side so whatever we had going on before... I'm ending it... I'm done Ian." She said while looking into his eyes she could feel his heart break as he listened to her and her words. She felt sorry for him but she didn't had any other choice, it was either that or leading him on and she wasn't that type of person.

Ian got up and hit her as he went upstairs to pack his bags and leave but not before turning to Maura to say. "You have no idea, what you loosing. You goddamn bitch." Ian then walked away leaving a stunned Maura behind.

Maura wasn't expecting him to hit her, so she sat there holding her now burning cheek and cried. She simply cried, she wanted to run away to leave that house. She wanted to go to the one place she knew she would feel safe, she wanted to be next to the one person that made her feel protected and that she missed with all her heart. Without thinking more about what she was going to do now, she got up and left the house. She made her way to her car, unlocking it and entered the driver's side. She put the key on the ignition and started the car. As soon as she drove away from her garage she quickly drove to the one place she knew she would be welcomed at. Jane's place. Once she parked her car at Jane's place she made her way to her door step and knocked on the door. Maura waited nervously for Jane to open the door has tears still fell from her eyes and her face still stung from being hit by Ian. When Jane opened the door she could see the surprised look on her face but she didn't care. She was now standing face to face with the women she loved and she couldn't help but to launch into Jane's arms and cry.


	3. Could This Be The Start of Something New

Jane couldn't help but held Maura close as she cried. She couldn't understand why she was crying or what she was doing there but one thing she knew, she had to comfort her best friend. Running a hand up and down her back, she whispered soothing words until the Medical Examiner finally calmed down and pulled away slightly to look at Jane. '' I'm sorry, Jane. I shouldn't just launch myself into your arms when I first got here.''  
Jane studied Maura's features carefully, trying to understand what had happened to the honey blonde. "It's okay, Maur. But, what happened? What are you doing here?"  
The honey blonde let out a soft sigh not sure if she should tell the Detective or not what happened finally deciding that she shouldn't be hiding this from her. " I broke up with Ian and he…" She paused for a moment cringing at the memory of the back of his hand colliding with her face making more tears stream down her cheeks. " .. he hit me, Jane! He hit him and simply left afterwards"  
As Jane listened to each word Maura was saying, her face slowly started to contract in anger. " I'm going to kill that selfish little bastard with my bare hands!" She yelled through gritted teeth as she went to grab her jacket to leave only to be stopped by the honey blonde touching her shoulder. " Don't" She whispered softly looking up into deep chocolate brown eyes. " Please don't. I don't want him to hurt you." She soon added. The brunette's face softened a little as she took Maura's hand in hers. " I can't have him hurt you. I wouldn't be able to cope it." She whispered softly not wanting Maura to hear her voice break when she said those words. Seeing Maura get hurt always killed her. It was like being stabbed in the heart with one of those big knifes. It broke her to pieces. Taking a deep breath, Jane looks down at Maura's hazel eyes. " Maura, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. But, I don't want that to compromise our friendship so if you don't ever want to talk to me or see me again, I understand. "  
Maura looked up at Jane, surprised to hear those words. Though, the feeling was completely mutual she wasn't sure of what to tell her or what to say. She was just speechless and couldn't help a smile from curling to her lips.


End file.
